ஐღUm amor para recordarஐღ
by b Line -.'b
Summary: esta eh a historia de uma garota chamada Mitsuki que um dia resolve ir em busca do seu grande amor do passado mas...serah que ela vai encontralo?Ja estamos no segundo capitulo...não percam!
1. Chapter 1:A diretoria

ஐ**ღUm amor para recordar**ஐ**ღ**

Oi!td bem com vcs?

Esta eh a minha primeira fic então espero que gostem b

**Nesta historia terá somente essas duas legendas:**

_Em itálico_o que o personagem esta pensando

**_Sublinhado negrito e itálico:_**Flash back dos personagens

**Capitulo 1.:A diretoria.**

_"Hoje faz um ano que não o vejo"_ pensa Mitsuki.Era mais um dia ensolarado na pequena cidade chamada Raito.Mitsuki era uma das garotas mais belas daquela cidade:seus cabelos e olhos eram azuis como o oceano e seu corpo esbelto.Ela estudava na escola mais rígida e disciplinar daquela cidade chamada Katsuo.Katsuo era uma escola militar e muito reconhecida.

Saya:Mitsuki-chan vamos logo!Estamos atrasadas!

Saya era uma garota tao bela como Mitsuki:seu corpo era esbelto tambem mas seu cabelo era ruivo e seus olhos amendoados.

Mitsuki:acalme-se Saya-san.E entao como estou?

Saya:esta linda mas agora vamos!Nao queremos nos atrasar justo hoje queremos!

Mitsuki:Como assim? o.O

Saya:nha u.u ...esqueçe-se que hoje temos aula com a professora Seiko?

Mitsuki:Ah nao!Eu me esqueci completamente O.O

A profª Seiko era uma mulher muito rígida e disciplinar(para ser sincera a mais rígida de toda a escola).Ela tinha um corpo fino e era alta,seu cabelo era negro e seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas.E para a infelicidade das da Saya e Mituki, a Srta. Seiko nunk gostou muito delas.

Saya:Vamos!Eu conheço um atalho!

Saya, por ser muito arteira, sabia de todos os cantinhos mais secretos da escola e usava esse metodos nos momentos mais drásticos, como agora.Mitsuki adora isso nela,mas nao era arteira como Saya, Mitsuki era uma garota muito sincera e boa com todas as pessoas.

Mitsuki:Nha... finalmente chegamos -.-

Mas de repente sai um vulto de tras da porta e diz:

a pessoa:ora ora ora...se não é a dupla mais atrasada da sala... ¬¬

Mitsuki e Saya tomam o maior susto e exclamaram ao mesmo tempo:

Mitsuki e Saya:P-p-p-p-profª Seiko! O.O

Seiko:Quem esperavam que fosse:uma sombra?

Nesse momento todos da sala riram e uma garota se levantou da cadeira.Ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos negros, seu corpo era esbelto e era uma das mais belas da cidade tambem.Essa garota era a pior inimiga de Mitsuki e Saya, seu nome:Shizuko.E entao,apos se levantar da cadeira, Shizuko disse:

Shizuko:nha profª...nao perca seu tempo com elas...sao duas tontas mesmo XDDD

Saya:Cale a boca!Ninguem esta falando com voce ò.ó9

Saya jah ia para cima dela mas a Profª a puxou e disse:

Profª Seiko:ora Shizuko, eu nunk m importei com elas.Mas como castigo por terem chegado atrasadas eu vou leva-las a diretoria!

Mitsuki:Nao professora!Por favor, eu nao posso voltar a diretoria se nao a...

Profª Seiko:Nada de mais ou menos mais.Vamos logo!

E assim Mitsuki e Saya iam à diretoria ...

**Resumo do proximo capitulo:**Saya e Mitsuki vao à diretoria mas parece que a diretora é alguem conhecida da Mitsuki mas quem sera?

Isso vcs verão no próximo cap. Hehehe

Espero que tenham gostado do meu 1º eps.

Tah meio pequeno mas eu prometo no próximo caprichar okb

Bjussss

o/


	2. Chapter 2:A diretora

ஐ**ღUm amor para recordar**ஐ**ღ**

Oi!td bem com vcs?

Espero que gostem desse capitulo.

**Nesta historia haverá três legendas:**

:a ação dos personagens..

_Em itálico:_o que o personagem esta pensando.

**_Sublinhado negrito e itálico:_**Flash back dos personagens.

**Capitulo 2.:A diretora.**

Profª Seiko, Saya e Mitsuki agora estavam no corredor e indo direto a diretoria.A escola era um castelo num estilo medieval e os corredores de lá pareciam labirintos que não tinham fim, as cortinas de cor vermelha como o sangue fechavam todas as janelas de lá e todo o corredor estava bem escuro e c não fosse pelas luzes q haviam lá, a escola ficaria numa escuridão total.Depois d andarem uns 10 minutos(q pareciam mais uma eternidade) finalmente as três chegam a porta da sala da diretoria.

ProfªSeiko:agora as duas fiquem aki e nao façam nenhum barulho!

Saya:sim senhora.

Assim a professora entra a deixa as duas lá fora, na sala d espera onde ficava a coordenadora da escola, ela ao contrario da professora era mtu boa com todos, seu nome:Yumi.

Yumi percebeu a preocupaçao na cara da Mitsuki e fala para elas:

Yumi:não se preocupe Mitsuki, tenho certeza d q...-Yumi e interrompida pela voz da diretora.

Diretora:entrem garotas!

Saya e Mitsuki se levantam das cadeiras onde estavam e abrem a porta.A sala da diretoria era, ao contrario dos corredores, mtu bem iluminada e lá tinha uma cachorrinha chamada Kaye.

Kaye era uma cachorra de raça pastor alemão e era mto dócil com todos. Mitsuki olhou para a diretora q não estava com uma cara muito alegre,nisso q a professora parecia estar muito feliz com tudo akilo.

Diretora:Sentem-se!

ProfªSeiko:entao diretora como eu estava falando eu...

Diretora:chega Srta.Seiko!Por favor saia e me deixe sozinha com elas.

Mitsuki e Saya tentaram abafar uma risadinha, mas a professora notou q elas estavam rindo dela.

ProfªSeiko:S-sim senhora.-e saiu olhando feio para as duas.

Saya:por favor senhora não culpe a Mitsuki-chan...a culpa foi toda minha...

Mitsuki:Nao Saya-chan.Vc sabe mtu bem q a única culpada sou eu e...

Diretora:Ja basta!Vcs duas são culpadas de chagarem atrasadas a aula...

Mitsuki:mas...

Diretora:chega Mitsuki...nao quero mais uvir uma palavra sua.Você m prometeu q nao iria mais fazer isso.

Essa já era a terceira vez que isso acontecia e justo na aula da Profª Seiko.

Saya:mas diretora nos...

Diretora:eu sei Saya, eu já sei que vcs passaram a noite toda de detenção mas isso não é um motivo para chegarem atrasadas e também ora pare com isso Kaye!

Kaye estava muito feliz com a vinda da Saya.Kaye adorava a Saya e estava sempre brincando com ela.

Saya:deixe diretora...ela só quer brincar

Diretora:mas isso não é hora de brincar!Entao, como eu estava dizendo eu vou perdoar vocês ...

Saya:nha professoraabraça mtu obrigada!eu sabia que vc não era q nem akela bruxa

Mitsuke:Saya solta ela...vc tah sufocando a diretora!

Saya:Nya m desculpa o.ov

Diretora:deixa pra lah...mas eu não quero q issu c repita novamente entenderam?

Saya:hai

Diretora:agora saiam!

As duas já iam saindo mas a diretora para a Mitsuki e fala:

Diretora:Mitsuke eu quero que vc m ajude mais tarde ok

Mitsuke:Sim mamãe...

Nya... mais um episodio terminado \o/

Espero q tenham gostado e aki vai um resumo do proximo capitulo:

**Resumo do próximo capitulo:**Saya e Mitsuki parecem q depois daquele dia não ficaram mais atrasadas...mas o que será que os pais da Saya estão fazendo na escola!

Isso vcs saberão no primo capitulo... hehehe

Comentei onegai i.i

Bjussssss

o/


End file.
